Mobius Mythos Rise of Mephiles
by Suburban Wulf
Summary: Dragon AU They thought that Mephiles was sealed for good. They were wrong. Now, the fate of the world may very well rest on the shoulders of an unlikely group. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must join forces with Shadow, Silver, and Victoria. Contains OCs. Rating may change.


Hey, all! Got a new story here. This one is Sonic the Hedgehog, but with a bit of a fun twist. A number of your favorite Sonic characters are dragons. Yes, dragons. Gonna get the disclaimer done with here.

I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I also do not own Victoria. She belongs to CatalystSpark/GarnetHuntress, and is being used with permission.

Now, on to the story!

The mother dragon crooned happily as the egg that she had been guarding for many moons began to stir, indicating that the young life inside was preparing to break free of its cramped prison. She gave words of encouragement to her child, but no aid. The small form would have to do this on its own. As the cracks turned into small openings, she lifted her head to peer out the entrance of the cave. She could see the form of her mate, his body laid across the main part of the entrance of their cave, head up and alert, scanning the outside area. It was his duty to alert her of any danger to herself or the hatchling, and take care of the threat if he could. He would hold this vigil until she called for him, after their child had safely hatched.

Minutes dragged by, and the young mother began to worry that the hatchling would not make it. Soon enough, however, it was over; with one final push and flail, the tired hatchling broke free of the shell, scattering the pieces across the cave floor around where the egg had sat for moons. The small form panted heavily from the exertion of the first daunting task it had just performed to begin its new life. A smile spread across the proud mother's face, and she gave her child, her son, a light nuzzle. He had taken after his father in appearance; with the light silver fur and the thicker white fur on his chest. His golden eyes, however, were from her. "Silver. I shall call you Silver." She whispered. A glow of light engulfed the hatchling, starting out white and shifting to cyan. As the light faded, cyan markings were revealed on the hatchling's body. The markings identified the young dragon, giving his name, as well as his element and subtype. Like both of his parents, Silver was a Psychic Telekinetic. Being marked was the first most important even in a newly hatched dragon's life, and was something that had to e done within a day of the completed hatching, when the protection of their parents' markings faded. If the hatchling was not marked by the end of the day, then a dark power would slowly corrupt them, driving them mad and making them completely feral, craving destruction and death, and robbing them of their mind. There was only one who had not completely lost his mind; the one that many believed to be the source of the corruption.

His name was Mephiles the Dark, and no one seemed to know where he'd come from or how he came to be. Some dragons speculated that he was the physical embodiment of the very corruption that their markings protected them from. Many a young, troublesome dragon were told to behave, lest Mephiles come to steal their markings away and enslave them to do his bidding.

The young Silver cried out softly, pawing for his mother as his eyes slowly worked their way open and into focus. The sight of her son attempting to take his first few steps made her purr in encouragement before lifting her head to let her mate know that the hatching had completed. The sound of footsteps made her pause; her mate would not leave his post without hearing word of a safe and successful hatching, and the footsteps did not sound like his. They were heavier, the sound of claws scraping against the rock floor of the cave accenting them, and the smell of blood seemed to follow them. An intruder. Her eyes began to glow, as well as the markings on her body, bathing her in a red sheen. Before she could channel the energy into an attack, a strong force knocked her over and pinned her down.

"Now now, Xenona." A dark voice chuckled. "There's no need for such hostilities when I've come bearing a friendly offer." The attacker was a large, dark, blue-grey dragon, with glowing violet crystals on his head and down his neck and back, as well as covering the end of his tail and claws. A pair of wings were folded against his sides, the trailing edges of them fading to that same purple. His body lacked the typical markings that adorned a normal dragon's body, though Xenona had no need of them to identify the dragon.

"No offer you have is ever friendly, Mephiles!" She spat, baring her teeth in a snarl as she held her head up to glare at the former Ancient. Despite the nature of the creature in front of her, she refused to show fear, acting as though he were simply another, normal dragon who had chosen to invade her home.

Mephiles laughed, a dark, echoing sound that sent shivers down her spine. Her son cried out as he tried to wobble to his feet, too young to understand what was occurring, or to remember afterwards. "So eager to defy me, just like your mate was."

Shock broke out across her face, followed by rage. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded, pushing against Mephiles in an attempt to stand, only to be shoved back down.

"I've done nothing to him." Mephiles replied casually. "Iblis, however, helped to drive a bit of a point across to him. Namely why he should submit to and serve me. Just like he will do to you, if you do not willingly submit."

The dragoness snarled in response, her markings flaring to life as she launched a sudden blast of energy at Mephiles. The unexpected attack threw the dark dragon into the cave wall, seemingly knocking him out as he slumped over onto the floor. Not about to waste the opportunity, she grasped Silver by his torso in her mouth and began running deeper into the cave, her and her mate having built a secret exit in the very back of the cave. She knew she would be unable to save him, especially if what Mephiles had said was true, and her energy would be put to better use saving herself and her son. The whole time, she did not look back, and so did not notice Mephiles' form sinking into the floor where he'd landed, red and green eyes watching her run.

The light that signaled the end of the tunnel was not much further ahead, and the sight of it made Xenona run faster. Something caught her foot, however, making her trip and release her son, the small dragon tumbling across the floor a bit with a cry. "As much as I'd love the thrill of hunting you down, I just don't have the time right now." Mephiles spoke as he stepped out of the darkness, chuckling. Behind him, the darkness shifted more, and two new figures stepped out.

The first one was massive, and almost completely filled the entire width of the cave. His scales rippled and glowed dully, like there was a fire trapped behind them that was yearning to be released, but something was holding it back and keeping it contained. His tail was short, and his head was adorned by four horns, all angling towards his mouth. Just like Mephiles, he bore no markings, but Xenona was more than able to recognize him. He was Iblis, one of the oldest Fire dragons to walk the earth, and the Fire Ancient. He'd made an active volcano his home, and the inhabitants of the nearby city had named the volcano after him. His temper was legendary, and feared, so much so that he was commonly referred to as the "Flames of Disaster."

In front of Iblis was a much smaller dragon, and the dragoness could feel her heart breaking as she saw the battered, limping form of her mate, Keneth. His once-proud eyes were filled with shame as his head hung low, looking up at her for only a moment before dropping his gaze again. His fur, once bright and silver, like their son, was dull, and stained with blood from the many injuries covering his form. She could almost feel his want to simply die, for as he stood there, his markings were fading, and once they were gone, he would be nothing more than a puppet to serve Mephiles' will.

"Ah, dear brother Iblis." Mephiles purred and grinned as the Fire Ancient stilled. "I see you've convinced our friend here how beneficial it would be for him to join us." There was no response from the larger dragon, his eyes simply staring ahead, blank, and nearly lifeless. "Perhaps you could help apply some of that persuasion here, with our lady friend."

Xenona snarled at Mephiles' words, baring her teeth warningly at the dark dragon, which prompted an amused snort from Mephiles. "Fear not, my dear. We're not going to lay a claw on you." He chuckled, walking around the new mother. She kept her eyes focused on him, her body tense and ready to strike as she watched him carefully. As Mephiles approached the small, crying form of Silver, Xenona leapt to her feet and charged at Mephiles with a roar.

"Don't you dare lay a claw on my son!" She crashed into the grey-blue and violet dragon, managing to knock him away from Silver just enough for her to stand protectively over the hatchling. Her markings glowed for a second, then dimmed rapidly as she drew energy in for an attack.

"Iblis, stop her!" Mephiles snapped frantically. The volcanic dragon was slow to react, which gave Keneth time enough for one final act of defiance.

"I won't give you the chance while I still draw breath!" He snarled, turning and leaping at the Ancient.

In that instant, a few things happened at once; Iblis moved to swat Keneth off of him, tearing large gashes into the side of the Psychic dragon's body, Mephiles melted into the shadows of the cave, and Xenona unleashed her attach, which slammed into Iblis and Keneth. Iblis was pushed back some while Keneth was thrown against a wall. His body dropped once the attack stopped, and he did not move again. Not looking to see the fate of her mate, Xenona picked up Silver in her mouth and turned, running the rest of the way out of the cave.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, or if it was even safe to stop. She didn't dare to check behind her to see, all she could do was keep running. Keneth was dead. She knew that much, and while it saddened her, it also brought her some relief. He had died free, and a dead body was no use to Mephiles, as it would not last long. Now, she only had to get her son somewhere he'd be safe.

The black and red dragon lifted his head, pausing in his observation of a smaller red and orange dragon practicing flying with a ground-level take-off. Something was approaching their area. 'Victoria, stop for a moment." His deep voice rumbled. He could smell blood.

The smaller dragon looked up, green eyes alit with curiosity. 'What's wrong, Shadow?" Victoria asked, folding her wings to her sides as she followed the larger dragon when he began to move.

"I'm not sure, but keep quiet, just in case." Shadow replied before falling silent, Victoria following suit.

Every part of her body ached beyond anything she'd felt before. Each breath was labored, and it was getting harder to do so. Her heart was pounding and racing, and it had yet to slow down, despite the fact that she'd remained where she collapsed for several minutes. Little Silver had begun crying for food almost immediately after they'd stopped. In hopes of being able to move once more and get Silver somewhere safe, Xenona had given him what food had been left in her stomach to keep him from going hungry, but it was beginning to look like it would be in vain. She could feel her life slipping away from her, and it would be over in the next several minutes. Without the presence of her suppressing aura, Silver's powers would overwhelm his small body, and he would share her fate not long after.

The scent of approaching dragons made her lift her head, one paw pulling Silver closer to her as her markings glowed warningly as she growled. "I know you are there. Cease hiding and show yourselves!"

Two dragons stepped out of the brush, their markings identifying them to her, as well as hers and Silver's to them. The one named Shadow was larger than her, and seemed to be a Plains Fire dragon, though she could oddly feel the same suppressing aura as a Psychic emanating from him. Victoria, the smaller one, had similar, yet she was clearly marked as a Storm Air. She was also incredibly curious, as she had been inching closer to Xenona and Silver since she and Shadow had stepped out. A low growl and a bearing of teeth made her retreat to the safety of the larger dragon.

"If you came here just to satisfy your curiosity, then consider it satisfied, and move on. You will find that I am not easy pickings." She bristled, trying to sound more threatening than she actually was. "I still have energy enough to help convince you."

"And what of your son?" Shadow asked in reply. "It is unlikely that he will survive the night without a Psychic present to keep his powers in check."

He spoke the truth, even if she already knew it. It was just driving the point home more. She needed help, but she was still hesitant to even think about giving her son up to a dragon she did not know.

"Pops could help, couldn't he, Shadow?" Victoria chirped, deciding that it was safe to venture out from behind Shadow. "Maybe something like what his gramps made for you?"

Xenona turned her attention to Shadow once more, looking him over until she saw what Victoria was most likely talking about. Around his wrist joints, and just below his ankle joints, were golden bands, one on each limb. She could feel that they held power, or more of they held it back. Though, they also brought about another concern; they had been made by a human.

She had no more reason to distrust humans than most other dragons, but she also was not jumping up all over the idea that a human would have possession of her son. "What would the human do, if I were to give you my son?" She asked, looking down at Silver, who appeared to be falling asleep.

"Ivo would raise him, just as he is raising Victoria, and as his grandfather raised me." Shadow replied. "Silver will not be forced to do anything that would be dangerous to him. He would be kept safe, and given the freedom to leave once he was old enough."

Xenona nodded, thinking it over for a while. Her time was approaching, she could feel the blackness creeping up on her. "I bind you to your word then, Shadow, and entrust Silver to your care." Her head slowly sank to the ground, her neck draping lightly over Silver. She gave her son one final nuzzle, and took her last breath. As she exhaled, her markings glowed brightly, and her body dissipated into energy, dissolving into the air, leaving the small, now-crying, form of Silver.

With a small sigh, Shadow stepped forward, nosing Silver lightly. "Practice is done for today, Victoria. We'll take Silver back to Robotnik castle with us." He stated, before carefully picking Silver up in his jaws, holding the hatchling around the middle.

"Yay!" Victoria chirped, following Shadow. "I got a younger brother." Before they left the clearing, she paused, turning her head to look back where the mother dragon had died. A silent wish for a peaceful rest was sent, before Victoria turned to follow Shadow once again.

Ivo had no problems taking Silver in, though Shadow was required to stay with the hatchling until Ivo could finish designing and constructing the devices that would regulate Silver's powers. It was in Robotnik castle, with Ivo, Shadow, and Victoria, that Silver grew, and began the long journey to mastering his powers.

Meanwhile, deep in the caverns that laced the underground around Iblis' home, he and Mephiles recovered from their confrontation with Silver's parents, and began to plot their next move. "Soon." Mephiles hissed. "Very soon, the rest of the Ancients will fall, and the world will follow them."

That's it for the prologue. The next chapter will be up once it's done. Until then, lemme know what you think?


End file.
